My Friend
by Byakko no Akuba
Summary: Harry goes to visit his oldest friend.: Inspired by song "See you again". Long time reader, first time post-er.


"Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. and Warner Bros. Lyrics belong to "See you again" by Wiz Khalifa

-break-

"He walked the familiar path through the hallways, strangely quiet this time of night. A few nurses walked the halls checking in on their patients. He went mostly ignored save for a nod and a sad smile from one who recognized him. Passing through the open doorway he stopped to watch her for a moment before closing the door and approaching the bed. Setting the bouquet of lavender down on the side table he sat in the adjacent chair.

"Hey you." she whispered. Looking at him, a beautiful smile on her face and her eyes bright with happiness, the same honey brown color he had been seeing frequently since he was eleven.

"Hey." He croaked around the lump in his throat, whispering as well. As though any loud noise would break her, he forced a small, sad smile onto his face.

"None of that now, we both knew this time would come eventually Harry." Frowning slightly she cupped his cheek in her hand, his coming up to lay over hers. Running his thumb over the soft slightly wrinkled skin of her hand. The woman before him had aged remarkably well; thin lines at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth, proud scars of a life filled with laughter; small creases on her forehead from too much frowning. Her hair had gone grey over time but she had refused to hide it claiming every streak that appeared was well fought for and earned.

"Knowing it was coming doesn't make it any easier. And I told you no more frowning you're much prettier when you smile." a lopsided grin on his youthful face. He couldn't remember the number of times he had entered a room to find her frowning at a book or document and had said that same line to her. Whereas before it would have gotten a blush from her now it only made her scowl playfully.

"Bah, we both know I haven't been pretty in a long time Harry." she gestured to her sickly pallor and the IV's running into her arms.

Her words sobered his mood slightly but he leaned over to gently kiss her lips. "you will always be beautiful to me." he said with conviction.

She gave him a bemused smile but didn't say anything. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before she couldn't take it and began asking what he had been doing since they last spoke. What was happening in the world outside her room. He looked down at her hand in his, running his thumb over her fingers and spoke quietly for the next few hours telling her of everything in the news. His preparations for the future, about new things he had discovered through his research.

-Break-

He could feel It, standing in the corner. Had noticed two hours ago when It had entered the small hospital room. Tears burned behind his eyes as his anger simmered. It wasn't fair, why did this have to happen, why did It have to steal away this last bit of light from his world...

Pressure on his hand made him look up, she was awake again but something had changed. He could see it in her eyes, she knew who was there. Neither of them spoke but he tightened his hold on her hand, refusing to let go. Her eyes slowly closed and she began humming gently, he didn't catch the tune right away but when he did the lyrics came to him instantly.

It was a song that they had heard not long after her husband's funeral.

He carefully sat on the bed,maneuvering the wires and tubes so they weren't pulled on. Wrapping his arms around her and placing her head against his chest, breathing in her scent as her hair grew damp from his tears. He started singing the words softly, voice cracking with emotion.

"so let the light guide your way...hold every memory as you go, and every road you take, will always lead you home."  
"It's been a long day without you, my friend.  
I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.  
We've come a long way from where we began.  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again"

-break-

He watched it step from the corner. Didn't bother fighting as it gathered her up and walked away. She gave him one last smile as they stepped through the door.

Hermione Jean Granger aged 136 passed away on August 1st, 2114 at 3:19 Am.


End file.
